Save My Life
by DanaDanoushka
Summary: A new catastrophe hits the hospital. What happens when Amelia is injured and Owen is nowhere to be found? Contains some Amelia/Owen and not only Grey Sloan's two Shepherds will make an appearance ;) *on hold*
1. Burn

**A/N: Hey, this is my first ff. Hope you like it and please enjoy! I just had to write a fanfic about Amelia because I think people don't ****acknowledge her ****enough. She is such an inspiring character and Caterina Scorsone's ****portrayal of her gives me goosebumps whenever I watch her. Just saying.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own the mentioned characters, if I did, Ryan would still be alive and Amelia would have her own show :(**

* * *

**Amelia's POV**

Amelia just wanted to find Meredith to check on a patient recovering from brain surgery, when it happened. She didn't see it coming. Nobody saw it coming.

She was walking down the halls, unconsciously touching the watch on her wrist and thinking about her baby once again. She wondered if he was waiting with

Ryan for her. It was a nice thought. The drama surrounding April and Jackson lately had her thinking about her lost ones more frequently than usual and she

started wearing the watch again. She found it terribly sad that such tragedies seemed to happen more often than you'd imagine. But Amelia had recovered as

good as possible from the past two years. Sure, it always followed her, but all in all, she was starting to think that life was actually getting better for her. Being

in Seattle was refreshing. She had a great job, her relationship with her brother was okay these days and the whispering about her addiction had also died after

a few weeks. She sometimes thought about James' broken heart back in Los Angeles, but it still had been the right choice. She couldn't ruin such a good man

with her demons.

All of that was in her mind when she turned around a corner, ran into Owen and lost her balance.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" She looked up at him from the floor and saw him smiling down at her, offering his hand. She smiled back and accepted his

help.

"Thanks. And again, sorry." She straightened her clothes and was about to head off, when an idea struck her. She spun around.

"Hey, do you have any plans for tonight?" She asked him.

"Um…no, not yet. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking we could, you know, grab something to eat and movie and have a nice evening." She looked hopeful up to him. "What do you think?"

"Sounds nice." He smiled. "How about we meet later after work in front of the hospital?"

"That works." They stared at each other for a moment, before Amelia remembered what she came here for. "Um, I have a patient, so, see you later."

She continued down the hall, looking forward to her plans for tonight. Owen. Another good thing about coming to Seattle. After that earthquake last week and

the whole Ruby case, they were even closer than before. She didn't know if she could call him her boyfriend, but they certainly took their relationship to another

level. He was always so kind to her and she couldn't stop falling for him. Deep down, she knew he deserved better than her, just like James, but well, she

couldn't help it.

And with that happy thought in mind, she noticed it was getting strangely darker by the second. She looked out a window and just saw the helicopter flying

straight towards her. She was frozen in place for about two seconds, trying to process what she saw, and then the helicopter hit and everything went black.

* * *

"Ugh, crap…" Amelia didn't want to open her eyes yet. She was conscious again, but she didn't want to see her surroundings yet. She hoped it was all a bad

dream and that she was at home in her bed, but there were too many arguments against that theory. One being that she felt sharp pain in her stomach area

and her head hurt like hell. She also felt pretty nauseas. She could feel the hard floor underneath her body and some wind in her hair. People were screaming

and there were explosions not too far away. That was not normal for her bedroom. But that was also not normal for the hospital.

Slowly and cautious, she opened her eyes and took in the sight in front of her. At first, it was just a blurry mess but after a few moments her sight became

clearer. There were medical instruments and bandages everywhere on the floor. Parts of the walls, tables, beds and other heavy objects were lying around like

on a battlefield. She even saw some metal pieces that could only belong to the helicopter. A few still bodies were positioned underneath some of them. Some

were wearing white robes. She heard a kid screaming for her mother in the distance.

Slowly and with excruciating pain, Amelia got on her elbows and tried to sit up. That's when she noticed where the wind came from. There was a giant hole in

the side of the hospital, right next to her. She had a pretty good view of Seattle, considering she was on the fourth floor.

"Oh my god…" Her voice sounded even more husky than usual. She struggled to get up, careful not to get too close to the hole next to her. Her legs were

wobbly but she steadied herself against some still intact piece of wall. Amelia held her hand to her aching head. It came away bloody. Still, she figured it was

not too bad. Definitely a concussion accompanied by some bruises but that was probably it. She wanted to take a step toward a nearby nurse, but suddenly she

felt that stomach pain again. She carefully looked down. Her clothes were shredded in several places with bloodstains everywhere on the blue fabric from nasty

cuts and burns.

But her middle seemed to be mostly fine. That's when she noticed the metal sticking in her side. It was one of their larger scalpels. She must have fallen right

into it. How could you not notice a knife peaking out of your body right away?

It wasn't a deep cut though, but it hurt every time she tried to move and the risk that it could cut deeper was too high. She had to get it out. Amelia looked

around. The nurse she'd seen was gone. She was alone.

"Alright", she said to herself. "Guess I'll have to do it myself." And with that, she grabbed the scalpel, prepared herself for the worst and pulled. "Holy crap!" She

held the bloody blade in her shaking hand and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. So far, so good. Then she noticed how wet her side felt and carefully

touched the wound. It had been deeper or probably damaged more than she had initially thought. It was bleeding like hell. As fast as she could, she grabbed a

towel from the floor, wincing at the motion, and did the best she could to stop the bleeding.

"Great idea, Dr. Shepherd. Just pull it out and hope for the best." She scolded herself. She pressed the towel to her side and started making her way through the

chaos. Why would a helicopter fly into a building full of sick people? She started to wonder if these walls were cursed or something.

She limped over to a young man kneeling next to an unconscious woman. He didn't look injured but he was crying and kept shaking the woman's shoulders.

"Come on, Rachel! You can't leave me alone!" He screamed at her. Amelia stepped closer and tried to examine the woman. She searched for a pulse. She didn't

find it. She was already dead.

"What's your name?" She asked the man. He didn't seem to hear. No matter what Amelia tried, she couldn't attract the man's attention. He was in shock. "You

can't help her! Come with me!" Amelia begged. "It's too dangerous here! The walls are not stable! Come on!" Finally the man obeyed and stood, never averting

his eyes from his dead wife. Amelia took his arm and dragged him away. He kept whispering, "She is dead. She left me" over and over again.

Ten foot in front of them were the remains of the helicopter. It had exploded. She could see small fires here and there. Burned curtains and pillows. And burned

bodies. Their fight was over but it was a horrible sight. She couldn't move. Maybe she knew some of those people. Her co-workers or some of her patients. Oh

no, what about Owen? He had talked to her down the hall. He had probably still been on this floor when it happened.

"I need to go back in the other direction." She told the man. "You need to get around that corner and down those stairs to get help, alright? Can you do that?"

He nodded and slowly walked away.

Amelia looked after him until she couldn't see him anymore. Then she continued pushing the towel to her stomach and turned around to walk back into the

chaos. The remaining people up here tried to help. Some nurses were bandaging each other. They didn't even notice her. Some patients were wandering around,

looking for a way to get away from the helicopter. But most of the people near the hole were dead. She saw an intern lying dead under a pile of shelves. She

had to avert her eyes.

"Amy?" She heard someone call from behind her. She turned and saw Meredith running toward her. She didn't look injured. She probably hadn't been near this

area when the helicopter hit. "Amy, are you okay? Are you hurt?" She finally came to a halt and hugged her. "Ow!" Amelia cried out. She gestured to her

stomach and said, "No hugging, please. I really want to keep my remaining blood." She lifted her shirt to let Meredith examine the wound. She gasped when she

saw all the blood.

"I need to take a closer look at that, Amy. But first we need to get out of here. Come on." She started dragging her along but Amelia struggled. "No, wait, Mer.

We need to find Owen first. And look for others who might need our help."

"Amelia! Don't you feel that? This floor is not stable anymore! It will collapse sooner or later! Come on, they are all already downstairs. I think I saw Owen at

the elevator a few minutes ago."

"You sure? I was talking to him shortly before it happened. Maybe he is still up here to help. Or he is hurt…" She trailed off. Meredith took her hand again and

this time, Amelia didn't fight her. She simply didn't have the strength anymore. So the two women made their way back towards the stairs. Amelia took one last

look at all the bodies lying around, at the hole in the side of the hospital and the burned helicopter. Suddenly the nausea hit again and she had to stop to throw

up. Meredith held back her hair and handed her a towel when she was done. "Concussion, huh? We'll take a look at that, too. Come on, Amy."

Amelia could barely walk. She had lost too much blood by now and looked paler than usual. Meredith half carried her down the stairs and they had to stop

several times. On the second floor, she finally blacked out and fell limb into Meredith's arms.


	2. C'mon

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback! I appreciate it :D**

**This is a very short chapter but I will post the third chapter later this evening to make up for it. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Meredith's POV**

Amelia had just passed out in Meredith's arms. "Come on, Amy. Why now? We were almost there…" She kept holding Amelia's lifeless body and figured she

couldn't carry her all the way down. Instead, she propped Amelia against the wall, picked up the bloody towel that had fallen down and pushed it back against

her sister-in-law's wound. She started searching for her cellphone to call for help. She wished she hadn't come alone up there. But she had been on her way to

check on a patient. With Amelia. It could be both of them bleeding to death right now if Meredith hadn't been late because of some annoying intern.

Stop. This was not the time for what-ifs. This was the time to figure out how to save her sister-in-law from losing too much blood.

She didn't find her phone though, so she started searching Amelia's torn clothes for her's.

"Thank god." She let out a sigh of relief. Quickly she dialed Owen's number but it went straight to voice-mail. She paged him. "Damnit!" Where the heck was

he?

She would worry about that later. Meredith dialed another number and this time someone picked up.

"What? I'm kinda busy right now."

"Alex, listen. I need your help." She explained their situation to him and waited for an answer.

"Look, I can't leave right now but I will send someone right away. Just stay with her."

He hung up. Great. Now there was probably some scared intern on his way to them.

Meredith looked at the pale girl in front of her and made a decision. "That's it." She had to get her down the last flight of steps and start working on her wound.

Preferably without killing both of them in the process. So she left Amelia and hurried down the stairs, rushing through the door to the second floor.

She was immediately hit by a giant wave of chaos and panic. The ceiling made weird noises. People were hurrying around. Nurses and doctors were trying to get

everyone out of the damaged part of the hospital to avoid another possible catastrophe if the ceiling didn't withstand.

"Meredith!" It was Arizona. She was running toward her. "Alex said you needed help, so I came."

"Come with me. I was looking for a gurney but I think the two of us can manage to bring her down here without that. No time."

They started jogging back to the staircase. "Bring who down here?"


	3. Stuck In Love

**A/N: So here is chapter 3. I really don't know where to go with this story but I have some ideas. Please leave a review so that I know whether or not ****I should continue with this. Thx and have a nice weekend :)**

* * *

**Owen's POV**

Why did he have to use the elevator? He could have taken the stairs. But no, now he was stuck in an elevator. Owen didn't know why the power was out or

when it would be back but he certainly was annoyed. At first. As the minutes passed by, he could do nothing but wait and begin to worry. He got a page from

Meredith that she needed him on the second floor, but she didn't specify why he should come. She probably just needed an opinion on a patient. He was so

distracted by his own thoughts that he only realized he was not alone when someone spoke up behind him.

"I'm sure this won't last too long. Happens sometimes, right?" He turned around and saw Edwards looking back at him.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't really see you there, Edwards."

They sat down and leaned against the elevator walls in silence. He didn't know her too well and was in no mood to make small talk. Unfortunately, she was.

"I really have to get to a patient, so…do think it will last much longer?"

"I…I don't know."

"Did you get some page about what's going on? Maybe we interns don't get those and-"

"I got a page from Dr. Grey, but I don't know anything else, okay?"

"Oh, okay."

Silence again. Man, he was seriously starting to worry. His thoughts drifted to the conversation he had just had with Amelia. He had never met anyone like her.

She was nothing like Cristina. Beside the crazy surgical talent of course. She was so perky and warm. And funny. He loved her sense of humor. But he felt like

she was full of secrets. It made her appear a little mysterious. She sure had a lot of things from her past to deal with and was just starting to share some pieces

of them here and there. Owen was no stranger to such struggles. He still struggled everyday. But maybe, they could figure it out…together.

Suddenly, the elevator started to move again and the doors opened a few seconds later.

"Finally." They got to their feet and entered the ground floor.

"What…?" They didn't understand what was going on. There were people with cuts and dirt all over their bodies on gurneys with nurses and trauma surgeons by

their sides. The ER was on the other side of the hospital and Owen didn't know about any accident that could've caused this.

He stopped a passing nurse. "What's going on here?" She looked at him like he was crazy for not knowing.

"You don't know?" He gave her a look and she quickly continued "Um, a helicopter crashed into the fourth floor in this wing. Many injured and dead patients

from the explosion that followed but mostly injured staff. We're are trying to clear this wing in case the ceiling crashes down." And with that, she hurried off.

Mostly injured staff? He had just been on the third floor, after checking on a patient on the fourth. And after talking to Amelia. He rushed through the crowd. He

had to find her.

"Have you seen Dr. Shepherd?" He asked an intern. He shook his head. Owen continued wanderign around the halls, looking for any sign of her.

He passed Callie, who was currently attending to a man with an injured arm. She didn't even notice him. Then he remembered. Meredith. The page to the

second floor. He looked at his phone. One missed call from Amelia. He called her back. But no one answered the phone. So he ran toward the stairs, having no

time to try an elevator again. He took two steps at once. On the door to the second floor was blood. Above him, it sounded like something heavy had fallen over

and then he heard a muffled scream.

He called Amelia again because he had no idea where to go. To his surprise, he immediately heard a phone ringing from somewhere above. He hesitantly walked

up the steps. He had to be careful not to slip because of the blood on some of the steps. The phone ringing got louder until he saw it on a platform halfway up to

he third floor. There was more blood on the tiles and a little bit on one of the walls. He picked up the phone. Where was Amelia? Did she need help with some

injured person? Or was this…no, he didn't want to think that way. She had to be just fine.

He followed the blood trace back down and through the door to the second floor. Maybe she was here. There weren't many people left up here. Just two or three

nurses with confused looking patients. He figured most of the people were already downstairs and out of this wing. According to the creaking noises from above,

that was a wise choice. A helicopter. Helicopters were not that large but apparently they could cause more damage than you'd think.

While walking through the halls, Owen looked through the open doors. He hoped to see her here or at least take some lost patient with him. But there was no

one here. Even the nurses were now gone. He was alone. That stupid elevator! If he hadn't taken the elevator he wouldn't have missed the call and would know

exactly what was going on. Frustrated, Owen walked toward the stairs on the other side of the floor. The least he could do was go back down to help. And

maybe Amelia had made it there by now and he would find her there. Just when he passed the last door on the left, he saw Meredith's back. He stopped.

Arizona was right beside her. They seemed to attend to a patient on a bed but their bodies blocked the view.

"Hey! Do you need help?" He called. They turned around and he got a pretty good view of the patient. Scared and shocked, he entered the room. He had found

her. Bloody and unconscious, Amelia Shepherd was lying on a hospital bed beside his friends.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know how Grey Sloan Memorial is structured so I didn't specify where exactly they are. It doesn't really matter anyway, right? :O**


	4. Call Me Maybe

**A/N: Hey again. I'm sorry if I'm too slow with uploading this stuff but I'ver never done this so please be patient :) I just wanted to quickly thank you ****for reading and reviewing! I'm so glad you like it (so far) and yes, I know the chapters are short but I'll work on making them longer.**

**PS: Wasn't that last episode awesome? So many great Amelia scenes! And their brother/sister talk was so cute...I think he is often so mean to her but he also has his caring big brother moments, right?**

* * *

**Meredith's POV**

"What are you still doing up here?" Arizona asked. Owen didn't seem to be able to respond. He just stood there, eyes fixed on Amelia. They were currently

working on her abdomen wound to stop her from bleeding to death. It was a deep cut, but they had it under control.

Suddenly, Owen seemed to snap out of his daze. He looked at Meredith.

"What happened?" He asked her. She took a deep breath and quickly explained.

"Well, she was upstairs when the helicopter hit. She must've fallen into some kind of blade and it cut her pretty bad. On our way down she passed out and

Arizona helped me bring her here. We had to take care of that bleeding first and we got it under control now. We are about to leave." She paused and looked at

him.

"So what are you doing here, Owen?"

"Um…I was sent here…to help. There is no one left on this floor so I was about to leave to help downstairs." He answered quickly. She raised an eyebrow but

didn't comment. Whatever was bothering him, it had to wait.

"Oh, well, since you're here, you could help us get her down and out of this mess. She needs a transfusion and we should check for internal damage. I have just

booked an OR before you came." Arizona informed him.

"A head CT wouldn't hurt either. I don't like those cuts on her head. " Meredith added.

"Okay, let's get out of here then." Owen stated. As if to prove his point, the ceiling made worse cracking noises than ever. Not too far away, Meredith could hear

heavy objects falling again.

"Come on then. Let's move!" Apparently, Owen was back to his trauma surgeon self.

Together, they hurried out of the room, careful not to bump into stuff with the bed on their way. Meredith looked behind them and just saw dust and small parts

of the ceiling falling down. Thank god, they chose a room close to the elevator. They got inside and pressed the right button to get down. The doors closed and

they just stood there in silence, listening for the noises above them. Meredith thought it sounded like the ceiling had in fact collapsed but it was on the other end

of the floor so she hoped they wouldn't be affected by it.

She looked at Amelia's pale face. They hadn't given her any pain medication yet. Arizona had wanted to give her something but Meredith had stopped her. She

wasn't sure if that would be a good idea, given Amelia's history with painkillers. That was a tricky situation. How do you ease this kind of pain without drugs?

Meredith knew about several therapies and meditations to help people who can't use painkillers but she had no experience with those. For now, she just hoped

that Amelia would be out of it for a while.

They had arrived on the ground floor. The doors opened and the three doctors got out, pushing the bed with their unconscious colleague. Meredith looked

around. No one was left down here and it seemed like they were okay on this side of the floor. This unusual emptiness reminded her of the evacuation during

the shooting a few years back. Wandering through empty halls without even being aware of the deadly threat. They had lost so many good people that day. She

couldn't help but wonder who it might be this time.

Meredith's thoughts were interrupted though, as Amelia suddenly stirred and groaned. She wasn't completely awake though; it seemed more like she was aware

of the pain now. Her tense expression and the sweat on her forehead made Meredith wish they could help her faster.

"Hang on, Amy. We're almost there." She told her, although she wasn't sure that she could hear her. They turned around a corner. Meredith saw nurses and

doctors hurrying through the ocean of patients. They made their way through and after a couple of minutes they were almost at OR 2, when a thought crossed

Meredith's mind. She let go of the bed. Arizona turned.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to make a call. I'll join you in a moment." With that, Meredith hurried back to the next nurse station and asked for a phone. She quickly dialed a number

and waited. After a few excruciating seconds, someone finally picked up.

"This is Dr. Shep-"

"Derek!"

"Meredith? What's wro-?"

"Listen to me. You need to get on a plane right now. A helicopter crashed into the hospital and Amy is hurt. She's in surgery right now. I'm about to go help. She

needs you here. We need you here." Without another word, he hung up. Meredith thought about it for a second and then dialed another number.


	5. Am I Dreamin'

**A/N: Heeeey again. Here is chapter 5! It's Amelia-centric again. Oddly, I find it much easier to write from her perspective than from the other characters' POV. I changed this chapter two times, so please tell me if there are any major errors or something. I'm currently in Paris but I wanted to upload this anyway.**

**And just so you know, I did tons of research on addiction and how recovering addicts deal with surgeries and stuff. I find it interesting but it is also really hard to write about something this serious without having any experience with it. Not that I want to experience the struggles of an addict of course. I mean, just have that in mind while reading this and the future chapters.  
****Anyway, on with the story. Please enjoy :)**

* * *

**Amelia's POV**

She's said it before and she'll say it again: Dying sucks. It hurts. Who kept doing this to her? Amelia felt like her life was some kind of bad joke. She went

through hell more than once only to find herself in the middle of a helicopter crash. Sure, why not?

But at the moment, she was just pretty confused and didn't even know where she was. She just heard some muffled voices far away but couldn't see anything.

The only thing she was certain of was her injuries. She hadn't felt such pain in a long time. Well, physical pain at least.

She couldn't think straight. It could've been minutes or weeks since she had wanted to check on a patient on the fourth floor. Flashes of memories appeared

before her eyes. The mourning husband. The burned bodies. The helicopter wreck. The giant whole in the side of the hospital. The bloody blade she had pulled

out of her own body. Meredith.

She thought she felt people touching her, although she couldn't be sure. They waves of pain were too overwhelming.

But suddenly, after what felt like an eternity, something changed. The pain actually started to slowly subside. It felt awfully familiar. Her thoughts got fuzzier and

even more confusing than before. But all in all, she felt…better. Far away from the pain. Far away from reality. Numbed.

No. No they wouldn't. They knew how she would react. Meredith…Meredith knew…

That was her final thought before she drifted off into more pleasant dreams than she had ever dared to hope for.

* * *

Amelia was just walking through a beautiful forest. The trees were way bigger than usual. She held someone's warm hand. Her own seemed tiny in comparison.

On the wrist hung a beautiful watch. She looked up to the man belonging to that hand to her right. He was very tall, had dark locks and was slightly smiling. He

was twice her size. It immediately filled her with happiness to see him walking beside her. She felt protected. She looked down at herself and noticed the purple

dress she was wearing. Also, her legs were really short and the small steps she made were rather uncoordinated.

"Hey Amy!" Amelia looked up to look for the girl who had called her. A few feet in front of her stood a teenager with dark hair. She was at least 15. Lizzy, her

oldest and also her nicest sister. She waved at her. Amelia let go of her father's hand to run to her.

When she reached her, Lizzy grabbed her, picking her up. She pointed to a lake a hundred feet away in the middle of the forest. The soft waves were sprakling in

the sunlight. "See that lake, Amy?" She nodded. "I bet we'll find Derek and Mark there. Wanna go find out? Maybe we can even capture their boat…" Amelia

beamed at her sister. She loved such plans.

* * *

The scene shifted and the two girls were already sneaking up on two boys currently busy fishing. The boys were standing in the sand only in their swimming

trunks, Derek's dark locks still wet from their last swim. Their boat swam only a few feet away in the flat water. When they were close enough, Lizzy ran to the

unguarded object, pulling little Amelia with her and lifting her inside. She pushed the boat with all her strength and jumped in just in time to stay as dry as

possible. Derek and Mark turned at the commotion and immediately started running after them. They began chasing them in the water, smirking, as they knew

they were fast swimmers.

"You can't beat us! Go away!" Lizzy shouted in their direction. "This is our boat now!" Amelia was laughing so hard she nearly fell over with giggles.

This was fun. She watched as Mark reached them and got a hold of the wood. He started to shake it, using his full weight. When Derek caught up and helped

him, they quickly swayed the boat back and forth. Water got inside and soon, the girls' clothes and hair were soaking with water.

"Stop it, Derek!" Lizzy was having trouble holding Amelia on board. The smaller girl was still giggling uncontrollably though.

"Are you afraid of a little water, Liz?" He grinned and kept shaking the boat.

"No, but as you should know, Amy can't swim. So unless you wanna carry her all the way back-"But it was already too late. The boat finally toppled over,

throwing the girls fully dressed into the lake. Lizzy's grip on Amelia loosened for a second until she lost her completely. Amelia was underwater, struggling to get

to the surface, not able to hear her siblings. She lost any orientation in the unnaturally dark water. Was this even still water?

Suddenly, she saw a light right in front of her. Maybe the sun? She tried to move toward it. It got bigger and bigger. As it turned out, it wasn't the sun though. It

was a different kind of light. But her vision was blurred. Apart from that, she realized she could hear again. There were weird noises all around her but they

sounded like they were miles and miles away. Machines. People. It was all mixed together. For a moment, she thought hands were touching her. Why? There was

no more water to drown in. Her siblings didn't have to save her anymore, right?

As she gained more and more consciousness, she realized she had her eyes closed. That's why the light in front of her looked so weird. She wanted to open

them, take a look at her surroundings, and find out where the hell she was but couldn't because her eyelids were too heavy. She didn't understand what was

happening to her. Panic rose in her chest. Amelia wanted to get up and run, but she couldn't move a muscle. Her breathing got faster.

She heard someone saying something to her left. Not knowing whom it was or what he had said freaked her out even more. She mustered all of her will power

and opened her eyes a tiny bit. They needed a couple of seconds to adjust to the lighting in this weird place. But when her vision finally became clearer, she

wished she hadn't opened them in the first place.

Blue people and a lot of machines surrounded Amelia. The light she had seen earlier was because of a giant lamp above her. She thought she recognized this

place but it was simply terrifying right now. She tried to move her hand, tried to form words, but couldn't.

Suddenly, someone said loudly, "What's wrong? Oh my god, is she moving?!" The voice sounded vaguely familiar to Amelia, but she had no time to further think

about it. She was too busy hyperventilating. She suddenly knew where she was, it was obvious now. An OR, usually one of her favorite places to be.

Someone near her head yelled, "Damn, she's waking up! One sec, I'm on it!"

"You better hurry! NOW!" It was another voice. An angry male voice Amelia knew all too well. Owen.

Before Amelia could form another clear thought, she felt that numbing sensation again. Her eyelids got heavier and heavier. Her muscles relaxed. In a matter of

seconds, she drifted off into unconsciousness once again.

* * *

**A/N: Anyone notice the reference to a PP episode? ;)**


	6. Don't Be Cruel

**A/N: Hey again. I know it's been a week or so since I last updated but, as you know, my laptop and phone were stolen last weekend. For now I have to write with my sister's laptop. It doesn't have English auto-correct or anything so please forgive me any spelling or grammar mistakes. English is not my first language and sometimes my Mac used to help me out. **

**Anyway, I wanted to upload this chapter despite the circumstances cause I know that it sucks when a ff writer only uploads every few weeks or just stops in the middle of a ff for no apparent reason. For this one, I decided it was time for another character's POV, so here you go with chapter 6. Please enjoy and leave a comment to give me some feedback. I'll continue this no matter what, but the question is always if people want me to upload new stuff or not ;)**

**-Dana**

* * *

**Stephanie's POV  
**

Unfair. The world was an unfair and cruel place. Stephanie was currently rushing through the corridors to get to a patient. He had been involved in the

helicopter crash from this morning. She had been at home a few hours earlier but was called to help out. She held the supplies in her hands close to her body,

afraid to drop them while pushing past all these people. Firemen, police officers, hospital staff and familes looking for their loved ones were filling the halls.

Other hospitals had sent some of their doctors to help Grey Sloan Memorial escort some of the patients. No one had bothered informing the residents about

any hurt collegues. The people in charge had to worry about other stuff at the moment. But throughout the day, they had heard some stories. Not all of the

bodies had been identified yet, as there were about a dozen burned ones. Stephanie had known some of the deceased nurses, and even some of the

patients. Neuro was her favorite specialty at the moment, so she had spent a lot of time up there. She had not much personal experience with death, only her

grandpa had died a few years ago and she hadn't known him very well. It was difficult to work while worrying. New information got through about every

half-hour. Another injured collegue. Another patient lost. It was a nightmare so far.

She reached a bed in the OR and handed a nurse some of her supplies. The young man in his twenties on this bed had been diagnosed with a large brain

tumor four months ago. He had decided Grey Sloan Memorial had the best surgeon in the area to remove it, Amelia Shepherd. Sometimes she could be a little

crazy, but it was often just the right amount of crazy to make her brilliant mind do miracles. Like successfully removing this man's tumor a couple of days ago.

She was still Stephanie's personal superhero. Her recent success, however, did not matter a great deal right now. The man's arm was badly burned and a few

pieces of glass were imbedded in his upper body. Jo was currently working on these wounds and carefully removed fragment after fragment. Suddenly, there

was a lot of commotion to their right.

"Move, sir! She is gone. You can't help her anymore!" Both residents looked up from their work to see Bailey, fighting with a man over the body of a woman.

Probably his wife. Dead. A few feet away from this devastating scene, Stephanie caught a glimpse of the body of a very young man in bloody hospital clothing.

An intern. His name was Dave. She had known him from a surgery a few weeks ago. A funny guy with a lot of ambition. Gone.

"I know it's hard today, guys. It is for all of us, believe me, but right now, we have to work!" April Kepner had appeared out of nowhere and looked intensely at

the young doctors. Despite the attempt to keep up her role as an attending trauma surgeon, she looked worried. Maybe she even knew more about all of this.

Jo must have had the same thought and carefully asked, "Dr Kepner, do you know any details about injured doctors?"

Kepner looked miserable but decided to answer. "We've lost at least two interns, about eight nurses and two attending surgeons. I don't know any numbers

on the injured, but patients and staff combined must be a few dozen." She looked at each of them as if trying to determine how they took the information.

"Just try to focus on one patient at a time, as always. It's gonna be a long day." With that, Kepner turned on her heel and moved on to another bed.

Jo shot Stephanie a worried look. Kepner had left out any names, had given them vague information. Two attendings. They had already checked on Karev

earlier for Jo's sake and she had seen Torres and Webber running around as well. Chief Hunt had been briefly in the OR to see how everyone was doing but

hurried off after like 10 minutes with a distraught look on his face. Stephanie remembered seeing Kepner with Avery just an hour ago. But as they continued

working on the man's burned flesh, she kept thinking about all the doctors she hadn't seen today. Grey. Robbins. That Warren guy (but she figured he must be

okay though, if Bailey was able to work). She hadn't seen Pierce either. And the Shepherds. No, just Sheperdess, the other Shepherd was out of town anyway,

she recalled. But it was a big hospital, right? Could be anyone. She didn't even know all of the attendings. And only a few interns.

Half an hour later, they were done treating the young man for now. Jo walked off to assist Kepner on bed 4. Stephanie looked around the OR and spotted

Torres currently busy with the half torn off finger of an unconscious woman in her 40s. She walked over and offered her help.

"Sure, book an OR and scrub in, Edwards. We'll try to save this one but it doesn't look very good."

* * *

As the two doctors were walking in the direction of the OR to get ready, Stephanie thought for a moment that she saw Dr Hunt turning around a corner. That

was weird. She thought he might have to do some important chief stuff instead of hanging out at the OR's.

"What's Chief Hunt doing here?"

"Don't know. Maybe he's just checking on the surgery. Amelia is in there somewhere and I haven't heard anything about her yet." She looked worried, which

didn't make much sense to Stephanie. Shepherd could handle her surgeries just fine. More than fine. Okay, when she didn't freak out in the middle of it or

something but that only happened once during the Herman case, so...

"What do you mean? Is it another impossible surgery she's gonna pull off?" Stephanie was also kind of offended by that information. Shepherd doing miracles

again without her there? She was a little bit disappointed not to whitness that.

"Oh, you haven't heard?" They had reached their OR prep room and started washing their hands. "Amelia isn't operating, she's the one on the table."

"What?" Stephanie stopped washing her hands and just stood there, processing the information. Torres added, "I don't know the details, but she's been up

there when it happened. Arizona told me, when she headed back to check on her kids in peds. Isn't that big of a surgery, as far as I know, but who knows

what's happening in there considering...the circumstances." Stephanie shot her a confused look so Torres explained, "The addiction thing, you know? You

should ask Grey in a few hours." She paused. "Can you handle this surgery now, Edwards?"

"Um, yes, of course, Dr Torres. Everything's good. I just didn't know..." She trailed off.

"Good, then let's give that woman back her finger." Stephanie took a deep breath and walked after Torres into the OR. Cruel. The world was in fact an unfair

and cruel place.


	7. Reunited

**A/N: Hi again. Not much to say here right now actually. Please just enjoy this chapter (it's a bit longer than the first chapters) and leave a little review ;)  
**

**PS: Finally got my laptop back :D :D :D **

* * *

**Derek's POV**

Sitting in the plane from DC to Seattle, Derek was trying hard to calm himself down, resting his head against the comfortable chair and staring at the ceiling. He

usually wasn't the type to easily panic, but right now, he would give anything to speed up this thing to get home faster. In fact, it almost felt as if they were

flying backwards. It was excruciating.

Since Meredith had called him a few hours earlier, his baby sister hadn't left his thoughts for one second. He was supposed to protect her. Always. If she wanted

him to or not. But something bad had happened to her anyway. Again.

Not knowing exactly what was going on at home was the worst. Not getting any news. He felt bad for ever leaving his family behind. Meredith, his beautiful kids

and Amy meant everything to him. Being in this lab in DC had been nice, but what did it matter if he wasn't able to share it with the most important people in

his life? No job could give him what his family gave him. He realized that now.

Every few minutes, the image of 5-year-old crying Amy was flashing before his eyes. He also saw 17-year-old Amy lying on the cold floor, dead. Then the two of

them talking about their dad for the first time ever. He remembered the phone call they'd had two years ago. She was trying to tell him about her baby, but he

could only understand every 5th word because she was sobbing too much. He couldn't even hug her. All he could do was let her know he was there.

Now, all of these moments came rushing through Derek's worried mind once again. He had told her once that he didn't want her to even know pain exists. And

although he'd said that, promised to protect her, her short life had been nothing but painful so far.

Wait, stop it. Derek took a few deep breaths. He knew absolutely nothing specific yet. She could be just fine. Meredith had only told him about a helicopter

accident and that Amy was somehow involved. She was in surgery, but that could mean anything. He was a doctor, so he should know. For now, he decided to

stick with the plan of focusing on getting there and then seeing what was going on. He had plenty of time to worry later, right?

* * *

It was already dark outside here in Seattle. Getting out of the cab in front of the hospital, Derek took his bag and hurried inside. He still hadn't talked to

Meredith yet. She had sent a text two hours ago while he had still been in the plane that said Amy was out of surgery and that she was fine. That was a relief

for him, but he had to see her, had to hug her to believe she was actually okay.

The crash had been this morning, so there were still a lot more people in the entrance hall than usual. A fireman here and there, or family members of the

victims. Derek had seen this hospital go through a lot over the years. Some of his friends had died here. He had almost died here. So while pushing through the

people to get to Amy's room, he did notice the same expressions on the faces as he had seen way too many times after all these years. Shock. Disbelief. Grief.

But also relief in a few of them. These people had apparently received good news about their loved ones. Others were not so lucky.

As he approached the nurse station, one of them looked up and recognized him, of course.

"Dr Shepherd!" She said immediately.

"Where is her room? And where do I find Dr Grey?" He figured everyone knew about his sister and he was right.

"She's with Dr Shepherd right now. They've been waiting for you." She quickly looked up which room they were in. He rushed off. No time for small talk.

Finally spotting the right door, Derek came to a halt in front of it. It was closed but he heard muffled voices from inside. More than he had expected actually.

Maybe the nurses were checking on them. He took another deep breath, preparing himself for whatever awaited him inside, and carefully opened the door.

Amy was lying on the bed in the middle of the room. He immediately noticed her pale face and the bruises all over it around her closed eyes. Her head was

bandaged. She looked so small and fragile. But her chest steadily rose and fell. He had only time to focus on her for like five seconds though, before someone

spoke up to his left.

"Derek, dear! We were worried 'cause you didn't pick up your phone. Meredith called you three times."

"Not so loud. We don't want to wake her up, mom." Sitting in the chairs next to his smiling wife were actually his mother Carolyn and his sister Lizzie.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" He was really surprised to see them.

"What do you think?" His mother rolled her eyes and stood to hug him. Derek bent down to first hug Lizzie and then quickly give Meredith a kiss. They locked

eyes for a second, him giving her a scolding look. She knew very well that too many Shepherds in one room could cause a lot of tears and drama, especially in

unusual situations like this.

"I figured you could use some company for this." Meredith's eyes wandered shortly to Amy's sleeping form. She added, "They're staying with us for a couple of

days, of course. Nancy is busy though and Kate is not even in the States at the moment, so they're not coming here." Derek smiled slightly at her, sensing that

she was disappointed in his other siblings. What did she expect from them? Nancy had never been the caring type and he was certain Amy would not even want

her here. They never got along very well, both being too similar in their stubbornness and tendency to make inappropriate comments.

He closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed. He felt the others watching him in silence. He was grateful for that because he had a chance to look

at Amy more closely. Her arms were covered in small cuts and burns, just like her face. There were also two bandages around her right hand and forearm. He

carefully touched her left hand and squeezed it lightly. Her steady breaths were in unison with the machine noises next to the bed.

"How is she? Tell me everything that happened." He kept looking at Amy's face, waiting for an answer from Meredith.

"Well, she has a pretty severe concussion. We also fixed the laceration right above her left ear. The head CT showed no abnormalities though. You can take a

look at the scans later if you want. Um, we had to stitch some of the deeper cuts on her arms and chest but that should be fine, don't worry. What kept us busy

was the deep cut in her left lower quadrant. None of the main organs were damaged but there was still a lot of internal bleeding that we had to take care of."

Meredith looked as if she wanted to say more about this but decided against it. She added, "Thank god, it didn't damage her descending colon. For now, her

vitals are good and we just have to keep an eye on her. It was quite a trauma but she was lucky."

"Yeah, she's always been the lucky girl type, hasn't she?" His mother murmured.

Ignoring that last comment, Derek looked at Meredith again.

"How did this even happen? You just told me what the news did. A helicopter flew into this building,"

"Right. It crashed right into the neuro department. I found Amy up there and Arizona helped me get her to an OR. We don't know yet why the helicopter crashed

but they're examining the pilot's body tomorrow I think. And that's really all I know. You should ask Owen for details."

"Have you ever considered moving to another city to avoid all of this? I mean, I would love to have you near my family and this place seems to get more

dangerous by the minute." Lizzie asked rather jokingly. Derek just shot her a look. Wrong subject at the moment for him and Meredith. He still had to talk to her

that he made up his mind concerning the job in DC.

After a few seconds of awkward silence though, Derek spoke up once again.

"Did you talk to her yet?"

"I did. She was awake for about 15 minutes right after the surgery. That was two hours ago when Carolyn and Lizzie were not here yet. She quickly went back

to sleep though. But I wanted to tell you something else, now that you're all here. There were…some complications during the surgery." She looked like she

didn't want to tell him, afraid of his reaction. His sister and mother looked up, too. That was apparently news to them as well.

"What complications, Meredith?" Lizzie asked. "You said she was fine."

"Yes, she is fine. But the anesthetist had quite a rough time with her medication. Because of her…history." She looked at them meaningfully and lowered her

voice. "See, I'm definitely not an expert on addiction, and that's why you should probably consult one, but she woke up in the middle of the surgery because her

body absorbed the drugs too fast. We're all doctors but no one thought about that at the time. There was no other way and the anesthetist did his best. I don't

know if she even remembers."

Derek listened and shook his head. Her addiction caused so many problems. Anger boiled up inside of him. How could they forget? What if she relapsed after

this? He was convinced she would actually kill herself if she ever started using drugs or drinking again. She wouldn't make it through another relapse.

"Let's hope she doesn't cause I think she's waking up again. Look." Lizzie said, pointing at her sister. Derek was still standing by her side, holding her hand. She

stirred and moved her head a little. Slowly, her eyes opened a bit as she took in her surroundings, blinking a few times.

"Hey honey, how you feeling?" His mother had stood up and walked over to her other side.

Amy looked up at her with a confused expression. She looked like she wanted to say something but suddenly, her face paled even more. She closed her eyes

again and moved her left hand to cover her mouth.

"What's wrong?" The other two had stood up, too, to see what was going on.

"Derek, grab a basin, I think she's going to-" He was just in time with the basin, because Amy lurched forward and started to gag. Their mother held her hair

back and carefully put an arm around her small shoulders to keep her steady. She was still weak from the surgery and couldn't even sit up straight on her own.

"I'll be right back." Derek took the basin when she was done and went into the bathroom to clean it. When he came back in, Amy had already settled back into

the soft pillows and was staring at the ceiling.

"Man, this sucks." Her hoarse voice was really quiet. Derek was definitely not used to a quiet version of his sister.

"Yeah, you have a concussion amongst other things." Meredith told her from her spot by the window.

"I figured." She sighed.

"You wanna keep sleeping? We could talk later. I mean, I've waited three years to actually see you again, so a few more hours don't really matter." Lizzie

murmured the last part.

"No, I'm fine." Amy paused for a moment to focus on her sister. "Why are you even here? I'm not dying or anything."

"Well, since you have a tendency not to tell us about your stuff, our sister in law had the decency to call us for you. It's nice to know what's going on for once. "

Lizzie seemed to be mad for some reason.

"Liz, don't push her now." Their mother gave Lizzie a scolding look.

"No, don't bother pretending you don't feel the same way, mom." Amy looked challenging at her mother, ready to defend herself. This was heading exactly

where Derek had feared and no one recovering from surgery could use this kind of tension right now.

"Let's all calm down and take a deep breath." He looked at each of them, before adding, "Mom, why don't you take Lizzie and head to our house? You can set up

your room and I bet the kids would be thrilled to see you again."

"Good idea. Bailey is with them right now. I asked her to take care of them while we were waiting for Derek." Meredith looked encouragingly at his mother. She

hesitated but finally answered, "Fine."

Despite the obvious will to stay, they both took their belongings. His mother went to Amy one last time to squeeze her good hand. "We'll talk tomorrow when

you feel better, honey." With a warm smile, she headed to the door and left with Lizzie at her tail.

"Thanks." Amy gave the two of them a grateful smile. Meredith and Derek took their chairs and sat on one side of the bed.

"I'm guessing you want to know how things are? And then we can leave you alone so that you can relax again." Meredith seemed to notice how exhausted Amy

looked.

"Yeah, sounds good." Amy stared at Meredith intensely. "But why don't we start with the part where you gave me drugs? And then let me wake up in the middle

of people cutting into my flesh?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like the way I wrote their mom and Lizzie. We don't know much about them and there was never an episode in which Amy interacted with anyone of her family beside Derek, so it was really hard to imagine a conversation in this kind of situation. Please tell me what you think :) Oh and feel free to correct me on the medical stuff if there's something wrong :O**


	8. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey again. I'm sorry for not uploading anything in a while but after what happened in the last two episodes I can't really find any inspiration to write about Derek and Amelia. This story was difficult to write before but now it's just so tragic and sad. I'll definitely continue it though cause I still like the plot but it's gonna take a a while. Just wanted to let you know in case anyone wants to keep reading this. :)**

**-Dana**


	9. Too Much

**A/N: Hello again. I'm sorry it took me soooo long to update this. First of all, I had barely time and second of all, Derek'd death made it pretty hard to find any inspiration for this. It just felt weird to write about him being alive and well. Plus this is my very first serious story I've published and I'm still getting used to people wanting to keep reading new stuff about it :) And I admit I've had to write some one shots down that are now turning into two-shots and I still have to work on those, too. So long story short: please be patient :)**

**I know this is not as long as the previous chapter but it fits into my idea of how the story will continue. Please enjoy and leave any kind of feedback in a short review. And thanks for still keeping up with this. I appreciate it.**

**-Dana**

* * *

She felt like crap. Unfortunately though, that was no new sensation to Amelia. The only difference from usual was that she actually felt worse physically than emotionally for once. And yes, she was well aware of how dark that just sounded. But it was the truth.

First of all, there was _the_ worst headache ever; it felt as if someone was constantly hitting her skull with a hammer. How many times has she wished for someone to hit his head so that she could have some fun fixing it again? Thanks a lot, Karma.

In addition to that, her skin felt so vulnerable everywhere, like one light touch could rip it apart.

But the worst was her aching middle where she knew the scalpel wound was. She hadn't felt it right away after waking up. But now, as she was staring at Meredith, waiting for an answer to her questions, the throbbing pain hit her hard.

And on top of all that came the excruciating thought of how one single pill could end her suffering. For a couple of hours at least. For the moment though, she tried to push all of those feelings aside as best she could to get this conversation over with first. She could deal with pain and cravings later.

"So you remember?" Derek was the one who broke the silence first, looking concerned.

"Yeah." She told them. Flashes and pieces of memories rushing through her mind. "From a helicopter heading right at me to surgeons looking down at me while cutting. It's blurry but I do. Don't avoid the question." She spat, not wanting to discuss the crash any further.

"Surgery was our only option." Meredith finally answered, looking somewhere between determined she made the right call and afraid of how Amelia would argue against that anyways. "We needed to fix your abdominal wound and take care of your head injuries."

Amelia decided she had no strength left to make her voice sound mad enough. She just took a deep breath, wincing as that also hurt.

"But you didn't realize…that my body might react differently to pain meds. Am I right?" She wasn't even looking at her but instead stared at the ceiling.

"Look, I'm sorry you had to go through that. To be honest, none of us thought it was a big deal and besides, the clock was against us. Plus we didn't give you any highly addictive stuff."

"Well, that's just great." Amelia sighed. She just hoped the cravings wouldn't get too overwhelming. There was just no rational part of addiction. She knew that all to o well. The next few days would show if that medication had triggered something again. If it had been enough to drive her sick brain crazy with desire. She took another deep breath for about the 1000th time today. "Alright. For the record, no more pain meds from now on. Got it?" She shot both of them a look. She meant it.

"Are you sure? I can talk to your sponsor. Maybe if we monitor you closely-" Derek was cut off.

"No. Pain. Meds. I can handle it." She didn't want to throw her sobriety out the window because of this. And if that meant going through some more pain, so be it. She had been through worse.

"Alright then." Derek ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath, defeated and slightly frustrated. They all knew that arguing about it would get them nowhere.

"So…" Amelia shifted uncomfortably in her bed. "What's the plan? When can I get out of here?" To be honest. she hated being in the hospital. As the patient of course. There were just too many bad memories she didn't want to think about too much.

"Um, Amy, you do realize how serious this is, right? I'd say you'll have to stay here for at least a week or two. Probably even longer." Meredith looked concerned over to her husband for some sort of backup but he kept silent for once.

"Urgh. I figured you might say something like that." Amelia sighed again and closed her eyes for a moment. Then a bad thought hit her. She opened them again in a newly found rush of energy. "Hang on. What about mom and Liz? Are they gonna stay here the whole time? I can't-" She was cut off by Meredith before she could finish.

"We actually haven't talked about that yet. Today was kind of chaotic."

"But you know mom. She'll want to stay and take care of you." Derek looked knowingly at her, clearly following her train of thought.

"Oh god…maybe I should think about taking those painkillers…What's the strongest you got right now?" Just for a second, part of her was wandering if she only meant that as a joke. She quickly pushed that thought away, looking at her brother's serious expression.

"Amy, please."

"Sorry." She mumbled. She closed her eyes, exhaustion falling over her once again. Apparently the other two immediately noticed the change. She heard them push the chairs away and grab their jackets.

"We'll be here first thing in the morning. You should get some rest." She felt Derek's hand on her cheek. Peeking one eye open again, she looked up at him.

"Do you need anything else before we go? Water? Food maybe?" At the thought of eating, her stomach turned again. So she quickly answered, "No, I'm good."

"Okay then."

"Thanks. For…being here." He gave her a warm smile and patted her shoulder before signaling his wife he was ready to go. "Both of you." She added quickly, giving Meredith a weak smile.

"See you tomorrow, Amy." They said their goodbyes and closed the door behind them after turning off the lights.

As soon as the door was shut, Amelia released a breath she didn't know she was holding. The conversation had distracted her a bit from her agonizing pain but now, it was more prominent than ever. She just shut her eyes and tried to find a comfortable position, which was a rather difficult task, considering she was forced to lay on her back and be careful not to move her head too much to avoid another round of inconvenient puking.

Her mind was flooded with memories she had of today again. Short glimpses of flashbacks of collapsing walls, crying people, bloody bodies…It all came rushing back to her, as if those thoughts had been put aside for most of the time her family had visited and now were trying to prevent her from finally getting some needed rest.

Calling this a rough day would be the understatement of the year. She didn't want to deal with any memories or cravings or family issues right now. She just wanted to feel nothing for a few hours.

But that was the exactly the problem. Being awake meant thinking about everything that had happened all over again, blaming herself for what could have been done differently. But sleeping would possibly include some dreams dealing with her worst fears. She tried to avoid it. But her sore body betrayed her after only a few minutes of struggling. Her muscles relaxed, as she fell into a deep slumber not even any pain could prevent. Hopefully, this would be not as bad as she feared.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter won't take me that long. Promise :)**


	10. Author's Note!

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while...a long while actually. Sorry about that. I was kind of taking a break from this because it's really hard to write and I have to do a lot of research for all the medical stuff and some other things.**

**Anyways, what I just wanted to tell anyone who might have wanted to read the rest of the story: I've decided not to continue this for a few weeks/months because I have to wrap my mind around the content.**

**The reason: I was in New York last week and visited the 9/11 Memorial and its museum. After learning so much about that horrible day I'm kinda questioning why I'm casually writing such a story about a helicopter crashing into a building full of people like it was no big deal. To have a reason to explore Amelia's addiction. For other people's entertainment. For Reviews, favorites and follows. It now seems so wrong even if it's just a little fanfic on the internet by a 17-year-old that only a handful of people might read. So I decided I will only continue this if I can manage to properly tell such a tragedy and don't offend anyone. I hope you know what I'm trying to say...? :)**

**Sorry if someone found this update boring and unnecessary but it's important to me what i write about. Have a nice day, anyways ;)**

**-Dana**


End file.
